I Cry
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika mengetahui Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya ternyata tidak mencintanya?


Enjoy it

I Cry

Daun-daun tampak berguguran tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Rambut merah muda seorang gadis cantik melambai-lambai. Angin tersebut seakan mengajak menari setiap helaian rambut gadis itu. Seakan meresapi setiap hembusan angin tersebut,gadis itu, Sakura Haruno menutup mata emerald indah miliknya dan menengadah merasakan angin menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Namun sebuah suara membuatnya meninggalkan aktivitasnya.

"Sakura"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sakura segera menengokkan kepalanya keasal suara. Senyum terukir di wajah cantik Sakura,melihat sang kekasih sudah datang menjemputnya, mengingat ada ekskul yang sering Sakura ikuti membuatnya harus pulang agak kemalaman dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jadi, sang kekasihlah yang menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa tidak menelponku atau mengSMSku kalau Sasuke-kun akan menjemput?" tanya Sakura pada pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku tak sempat. Ayo cepat naik, aku masih ada PR dirumah." Ucap kekasih Sakura,lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu lama, Sakura segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui.

Diperjalanan pulang menuju rumah,baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Canggung ? sangat. Akhirnya Sakura yang memulainya, untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di sekolah?" Sakura merasa pertanyaannya tidak logis untuk dipertanyakan.

"Biasa saja." Ucap Sasuke, singkat.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Memastikan jawaban kekasihnya itu benar. Namun aktivitasnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menyetopkan mobilnya.

"Sudah sampai."

"Humm. Sasuke-kun, kau tak mau mampir dulu?"

"Aku buru-buru."

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ya."

Tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura, Sasuke segera menancap gas. Senyum yang tadi mengembang berubah menjadi guratan kesedihan yang sangat tampak pada wajah gadis itu. Senyum palsu kah?

Setelah mobil milik Sasuke menghilang dari tatapan Sakura, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya menatap kepergian Sasuke.

Merasa lelah, Sakura segera merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur pink miliknya. Menutup mata,menghilangkan penat sejenak. Mengingat kelakuan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Beda, sangat beda dari biasanya. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke-kun? Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiran Sakura.

Merasa lelahnya telah hilang, segera Sakura menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya.

-Skip Time-

Tok Tok Tok.

"Sakura, ayo makan. Masakan Kaa-san sudah jadi. Kaa-san juga membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu loh. Oh ya, Ino juga ada dibawah." Ucap Kaa-san

"Iya,Kaa-san. Sebentar, Sakura lagi beres-beres kamar."

"Gak pake lama ya,Saku-chan"

"Ya"

Setelah selesai membereskan kamarnya, Sakura segera turun kelantai bawah untuk makan malam dan pastinya menemui Ino,sahabatnya. Sesampai diruang makan, tampak Ino sedang mencicipi masakan dari Ibu Sakura.

"Waaah Bibi, masakannya enak sekaliiiii" puji Ino sambil sesekali mecelupkan jari telunjuknya pada masakan Ibuku.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Ino.

"Heh Pig! Ngapain colek-colek makananku? Jorok tau!" Ucap Sakura sambil memukul tangan Ino

"Ittai! Jidat, aku kan Cuma mau coba"

"Nyoba sih nyoba, tapi nggak pake jari-jari kamu itu kali. Belum tentu jari-jari kamu itu bersih" Kata Sakura

"Sudah,sudah. Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar mulu, ayo makan nanti keburu dingin" ucap Ibu Sakura melerai perkelahian antara anaknya dan sahabat anaknya itu. Lagi pula Sakura sangat tidak menyukai masakan yang sudah dingin.

"Weeeekk" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan bosan.

Bip Bip Bip

1 message from Sasuke-kun

Sakura segera mengambil hapenya yang terletak diatas meja makan.

Aku ingin bertemu di taman Konoha. Jam 9.

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya.

"Heh! Jidat, SMS dari siapa? Senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu? Dari Sasuke yaaaa?" ledek Ino. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Cieeeee"

Pipi putih milik Sakura seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Ino.

Segera Sakura membalas SMS dari Sasuke.

Oke Sasuke-kun. ^^

"Kaa-san" panggil Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Iya. Kaa-san izinkan. Tapi pulangnya jangan kemalaman ya Saku-chan"

"Jadi ceritanya Sasuke sudah dapat restu nih dari Bibi" Ucap Ino yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipi Sakura memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino, apa lagi melihat pipi putri semata wayangnya itu yang semakin memerah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah sana. Nanti Sasukemu itu nunggu lama" ucap Ino

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan besiap-siap.

-Skip Time-

"Kaa-san, Sakura berangkat ya"

"Ya. Hati-hati nak"

"Bi. Saya juga mau pamit, tadinya mau ngajak Sakura ke toko buku, tapi Sasuke malah ngajak dia lebih dulu" kata Ino membuat wajahnya sedikit cemberut. Ibu Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat mimik wajah Ino.

.

.

Sesampai ditaman Konoha. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman,menunggu Sasuke.

"Sudah lama?"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Baru saja sampai." Ucap Sakura bergeser sedikit,memberi tempat duduk untuk Sasuke.

"Saku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Apakah yang akan dikatakan Sasuke? Terlihat sangat serius.

"Hm? Sasuke-kun mau bicara apa?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Aku" ucap Sasuke menggantung perkataannya membuat Sakura tak sabar menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak mencintaimu"

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memastikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tak bercanda. Aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku... menyukai sahabatmu,Ino. Jujur aku mendekatimu agar bisa lebih akrab dengan Ino"

Ucapan Sasuke bagai sebilah pedang yang menyayat hati Sakura. Mata Sakura mulai digenangi air mata, tak kuasa membendungnya air mata itu pun jatuh,menetes pada rok berwarna merah marun yang dipakai Sakura. Sakura tertunduk menatap rumput yang menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan Sasuke. Seakan rumput-rumput itu lebih menarik dibanding Sasuke. Sakura tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Tak berani melihat tatapan serius dari Sasuke.

Adakah yang tahu isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Kenapa? Apa sebabnya Sasuke melakukan hal ini pada Sakura. Kasihankah?

Tak ingin melihat air mata Sakura. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun suara serak milik Sakura membatalkan niat itu.

"Sasuke-kun,jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Sakura

"..."

"Hiks aku ti hiks tidak hiks bisa hidup hiks tanpamu hiks"

Namun Sasuke secepatnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak. Sasuke menancap gas dan meninggalkan taman dan gadis yang telah dia sakiti. Air mata pun menetes. Sasuke menangis?

"Maafkan aku Sakura" gumam Sasuke

-Taman Konoha-

"Hik hiks hiks kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa salahku? Kenapa? Kenapaaa?" jerit Sakura.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Titik-titik hujan menerpa wajah Sakura. Seakan bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura,langit pun menangis. Hujan semakin bertambah deras,namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

_**Aku menangis, aku menangis, **_

_**Aku berjanji kepadamu tidak akan menangis lagi.**_

_**Aku menangis,aku menangis **_

_**Kau menyentuh pipi saya dan mengatakan 'bodoh'**_

_**Tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'**_

_**Karena kamu hanya akan berpikir bahwa saya adalah anak kecil**_

_**Hanya menertawakanku.**_

_**Apakah kau tahu? **_

_**Bahwa aku menangis, karena kamu?**_

_**Aku menangis, aku menangis **_

_**Pada suatu hari aku tertidur**_

_**Dengan air mata yang sudah hilang**_

_**Aku menangis, aku menangis**_

_**Aku meneleponmu lagi**_

_**Mengatakan bahwa aku menangis.**_

_**Namun tak kau hiraukan**_

"Aduh.. Sakura, kemana sih anak itu. Hapenya dihubungi tidak aktif. Apa aku telepon nak Sasuke saja ya? Ah, iya." Ucap Ibu Sakura panik

**Tuut Tuuut Tuuuut**

_Halo?_

"oh, halo. Dengan nak Sasuke ya?"

_Ya, _

"Umm. Nak, ini Ibu Sakura. Bibi mau tanya, apa Saku-chan ada disitu bersamamu?"

_Sakura? Saya kira tadi Sakura sudah pulang kerumah Bi._

"Aduh. Anak itu kemana ya? Sudah lama pulangnya nak?"

_Ia. Sekitar sejam yang lalu._

"Bagaimana ini. Masa belum nyampe-nyampe juga. Padahal dia belum minum obat"

_Obat?_

"Ya,nak. Sakura tadi buru-buru ketaman hingga lupa minum obat,nanti penyakitnya kambuh lagi."

_Penyakit? _Sasuke semakin tak mengerti, sejak kapan Sakura memiliki penyakit? Dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sakit yang dideritanya.

"Ya,nak. Apa Sakura tak pernah memberitahumu?"

_Tidak_

"Ya ampuun. Sakura itu. Sudah ya nak. Bibi mau mencari Sakura dulu."

_Tidak usah Bi. Biar saya yang mencarinya._

"Eh? Maaf merepotkan nak."

_Tidak apa-apa Bi._

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke segera menuju ketaman tempat dia dan Sakura bertemu.

-skip time-

Sesampai ditaman,Sasuke berlari menuju bangku yang Sakura duduki. Betapa terkejutnya ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tergeletak dibangku taman. Sasuke mengguncang tubuh dan menggumamkan nama Sakura agar sadar,tapi nihil. Sakura tak merespon guncangan dan panggilan dari Sasuke. Sasuke segera membawa Sakura kerumah sakit,dan menelepon Ibu Sakura agar segera menuju kerumah sakit.

.

.

Lama Sasuke menunggu,akhirnya Ibu Sakura datang juga, diikuti seseorang disampingnya,Ino.

"Sasuke,bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Belum ada perkembangan" ucap Sasuke singkat

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura sehingga dia pingsan?" tanya Ino seakan mengintimidasi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik Ino sekilas.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke

"Eh? Oke. Bi, saya pamit sebentar ya."

"Iya,nak"

-Kantin Rumah Sakit Konoha-

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa,Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" ucap Sasuke To the poin

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu kekamu!"

"Maksudku, Sakura mengidap penyakit apa? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang penyakitnya"

"Heh? Aku kira kau tahu soal penyakitnya? Ternyata tidak ya? Sakura mengidap penyakit jantung. Penyakitnya itu sejak dia SMP. Waktu itu, aku dan dia sedang ada dikanti sekolah, tiba-tiba kaa-sannya menelepon kalau Tou-sannya meninggal. Disitu dia pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Dan pihak rumah sakit mengatakan kalau dia mengidap penyakit jantung."

"Ino,sebenarnya.. aku suka sama kamu"

"Eh?" Ino sangat terkejut mendengarnya

Secepat ini kah kau mencari pengganti Sakura,Sasuke?

"Ino, aku harap kamu mau menerimaku"

"ke-kenapa? Kau menyukaiku atas dasar apa?" sekarang waktunya aku mengujimu Uchiha. Ucap Ino dalam hatinya. Bukankah CINT A tak membutuhkan alasan?

"Karena kamu itu baik "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi, ketika melihatmu aku..."

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Ino sudah memotongnya (?)

"Haha. Sasuke. Sebenarnya kau itu hanya mengagumiku. Lagi pula tadi kau bilang menyukaiku,bukan mencintaiku. Lagi pula, aku sudah punya kekasih, namanya Sai. Oh ya, Sakura juga pernah bilang kalau kau adalah penyemangatnya hidupnya. Katanya Sakura ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya denganmu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ah, sudah ya Sasuke. Aku pamit dulu. Aku harus pulang, tadi sebelum kesini Kaa-sanku menelepon agar pulang setelah menjenguk Sakura. Soalnya di toko lagi rame,banyak yang pengen beli bunga. Eh,Sasuke. Kau tak ingin memberi Sakura bunga? Kau tahu kan dia itu suka bunga? Jangan bilang kalo kamu nggak tahu." Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu kok. Nanti saja kalau Sakura sudah sadar."

"Ya sudah. Aku mau pamit ke Bibi ya."

"Hn"

Merasa sudah lumayan lama dikantin Rumah sakit,Sasuke segera beranjak menuju ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kantin itu. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sebuah makanan dan minuman untuk calon mertuanya, tunggu. CALON MERTUA? Bukankah dia dan Sakura sudah putus?

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya,menatap lantai yang tampak dingin.

" Bi. Apa Sakura sudah sadar?"

"Nak Sasuke? Bukannya sudah pulang?"

"Hn, belum Bi. Tadi saya dan Ino kekantin sebentar. Bukannya tadi Ino pamit sama Bibi?"

"Oh ia ya. Maklumlah Bibi sudah pikun. Nak Sasuke sebaiknya pulang. Nanti Kaa-sanmu marah"

"Nanti saja Bi. Aku ingin menunggu Sakura siuman dulu,Kaa-san tidak akan marah kalau aku pergi dan pulang terlambat karena Sakura"

"Oh. Ya sudah, sini nak duduk dulu"

"Hn. Bi, ini ada makanan dan minuman,tadi aku sempat beli dikantin rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong yang berisikan makanan beserta minuman.

"Terima kasih ya,nak." Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil menerima makanan dan minuman yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Nghh.."

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan,megedarkan pandangannya disekeliling ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu. Sakura mencoba meng_flashback_ apa yang telah terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Air mata mulai membentuk sungai-sungai kecil pada pipi putihnya. Mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya –lagi-, Sakura akhirnya mendapati sebuah tas selempangnya diatas meja kecil yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Mengaduk-aduk isi tas,akhirnya Sakura mengambil diary kesayangannya. Lama menatap diarynya itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menuliskan segala perasaannya pada diarynya.

_**05-Aug-2011**_

_**Sungguh ku tak dapat percaya **_

_**Sungguh ku tak dapat mengerti**_

_**Kau telah pergi dari hidupku**_

_**Mengapa kita berpisah**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

_**Dimanakah dirimu**_

_**Apakah semuanya berakhir?**_

_**Setiap kali mengingatmu**_

_**Sulit melepas kau pergi**_

_**Sungguh ku tak dapat percaya**_

_**Mengapa kita berpisah**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

Sakura menatap nanar coretan yang baru saja ia tuang. Sakura segera menutup diary miliknya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Merasa kelelahan,Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur.

KRIIEETT

Sasuke dan Ibu Sakura memasuki ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat. Terbesit rasa rindu pada wajah Sasuke,setelah menatap wajah pucat milik Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura,dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura dan diikuti Ibu Sakura.

"Nak,Sasuke. Bibi titip Sakura dulu ya, Bibi mau mengurus biaya administrasi dulu" ucap Ibu Sakura ke Sasuke

"Baik Bi"

.

.

Lama Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah Sakura,Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Matanya tertuju pada buku diary berwarna pink. Karena penasaran,akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka dan membaca tulisan yang ada pada buku diary itu, walau tindakan itu sangat tidak punya etika.

_**21-juny-2008**_

_**Diary..**_

_**Kau tahu? Aku benci Tou-san!**_

Alis Sasuke terangkat melihat tulisan Sakura. Apa maksud Sakura?

_**Tou-san itu pembohong! **_

_**Tou-san pernah bilang,**_

_**Kalau dia akan selalu melindungiku.**_

_**Dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku**_

_**Tapiii...**_

_**Kenyataannya,Tou-san malah meninggalkanku**_

_**Untuk selama-lamanya (TwT)**_

_**Aku BENCI Tou-san!**_

Sasuke kemudian membuka halaman demi halaman.

_**10-juny-2008**_

_**Apakah aku akan menyusulmu Tou-san?**_

_**Jika memang begitu, jemput aku. **_

_**Tapi jika itu benar, aku juga tak mau meninggalkan Kaa-san.**_

_**Aku takut Kaa-san akan menangis,**_

_**Seperti dulu,waktu Tou-san meninggalkan kami.**_

_**Aku takut mengatakan ke Kaa-san kalau aku mengidap penyakit jantung.**_

_**Aku takut nanti Kaa-san sedih.**_

_**Aku tidak suka melihat Kaa-san sedih.!**_

_**02-Dec-2009**_

_**Oh,Kami-sama. Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?**_

_**Aku harus bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat MENYEBALKAN!**_

_**Ih! Semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan si PANTAT AYAM! :P**_

Sasuke tertegun membacanya, apa yang dimaksud Sakura adalah dirinya? Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Sakura.

_**24-May-2010**_

_**Tidaaaaak! Sasuke merebut ciuman pertamaku!**_

_**Hiks hiks hiks **_

_**Aku benci Sasuke.**_

Sasuke memutar ingatannya mengenai hal ini. Terlukis sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan tanganku, sakit tauuuu!" rengek Sakura

"Tidak! Siapa suruh kau menumpahkan air dibuku PR ku!"

"A-aku kan tidak sengaja Sasuke-kun"

"Pokoknya,kau harus tanggung jawab!" ucap Sasuke menekankan. Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke,tapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan cenkeramannya itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks" Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara isakan Sakura.

"Angkat kepalamu!" ucap Sasuke,tidak. Lebih tepatnya perintah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi Sasuke memerintahnya untuk mengangkat kepalanya,dan Sakura akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya,wajahnya memerah dan matanya terlihat sembab. Sakura tidak berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

'CUP'

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Kecupan singkat namun membuat pipi Sakura memerah menahan malu,kesal,marah bercampur aduk,karena Sasuke telah merebut _first kiss_nya.

Dengan santai,seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun atas perlakuannya barusan.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat peristiwa itu. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu pada Sakura,didepan umum lagi.

_**29-May-2010**_

_**Kami-sama. Sasuke tadi menyatakan cintanya padaku.**_

_**Pasti ini mimpi! Mimpi!**_

_**Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Terima saja ya? Hehe ^^'**_

_**05-Aug-2011**_

_**Sungguh ku tak dapat percaya **_

_**Sungguh ku tak dapat mengerti**_

_**Kau telah pergi dari hidupku**_

_**Mengapa kita berpisah**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

_**Dimanakah dirimu**_

_**Apakah semuanya berakhir?**_

_**Setiap kali mengingatmu**_

_**Sulit melepas kau pergi**_

_**Sungguh ku tak dapat percaya**_

_**Mengapa kita berpisah**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

_**Ku kehilanganmu**_

"Ngh" suara Sakura membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menjadi menatapnya. Sakura berusaha bangun dari posisinya,menatap heran Sasuke yang malah menatapnya,seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku?" bentak Sasuke

"Untuk apa? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" Seakan mengerti dengan apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke,Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

**GREB**

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan erat,sangat erat. Sehingga membuat Sakura kurang mendapatkan oksigen.

"Sasu.. le-lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Namun usahanya NIHIL!

"Aku menyesal. Beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk menjagamu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan jidat -lebar- Sakura *ditendang Saku-chan*. Sakura terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun, kau kasihan kan melihatku,yang sedang sakit? Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu! Pergi!"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu Sakura! Kau salah, aku sangat mencintaimu,jadi ku mohon"

"Hn,apakah kau ditolak Ino sampai teganya kau menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasanmu? Hah?"

"Sakura! aku sadar,aku ternyata tidak mencintai Ino,aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Heh,kau pikir mudah untuk menerima kembali orang yang telah menyakitimu?"

"Sakura,kau pikir aku tak tersiksa jika orang yang ku cintai tak menjadi milikku?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ku mohon Sakura."

Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika merasakan tangan mungil Sakura membalas pelukannya.

"Aishiteru Sasu-kun"

"Hn,aishiteru Saku-chan"

**END**

**Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .**

**Alhamdulillah,akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon maaf bila fic pertama saia hancur + OOC begini.**

**Sebagai Author baru,saia butuh kritikan dari Author-author semua. ^^**

**Oh ya, salam kenal semuanyaaa **

**Mohon di REVIEW yaaah :D**


End file.
